forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve Torres
Eve Torres '(born May 5, 1984) is an American dancer, model, and professional wrestler. She is working for World Wreslting Entertainment (WWE) on its ''RAW brand as '''Eve, as well as her full name. Torres began her career as a model and dancer. She danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–2007 season. She has also appeared on several television shows, including ''Show Me The Money'', ''Sunset Tan'', and ''Deal or No Deal''. In 2007 she entered the 2007 Diva Search and won, earning a contract with WWE. She first appeared on WWE programming as a professional wresler in 2008, wen she stepped into the WWE ring to show what she's capable of. Dancing And Modeling While attending the University of Southern California (USC), Torres appeared in commercials and music videos. Torres was the co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. She also danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League, the only summer league for National Basketball Association (NBA) players, in Long Beach, California. After graduating from college, she moved into dancing and modeling full-time. After reaching the tryout finals in previous years, Torres became a member of the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–07 season. She also appeared on ''Show Me The Money''. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Monday Night RAW! Eve debuted in WWE on their RAW brand, with her debut match against Brianna. Resulting in a sloppy victory, WWEVeteran, Ashley Massaro took Eve under her wing, helping her train, and get better inside the ring. Eve would begin to build momentum on the road to Wrestlemania, and eventually Eve and Ashley would make a team between the two. Eve would then go on to face RAW General Manager Devin Jacobs, With the stipulation that if Eve won, Ashley & Eve would get a Unified Tag Team Championship shot against The Kutter Regime (Kris Kutter & Hillbilly Jim). Eve would lose the match, but Devin would reward the two the show at WrestleMania XXIV anyways to see them suffer. Eve, and Ashley would give their all at Wrestlemania, but the match would result in a loss for the two Divas. The next night, NXT Rookie, Rodeo Rick, would book a Women's Championship Fatal 4-Way match, between the champ Ashley Massaro, Eve Torres, Trish Stratus, and the debuting Traci Brookes.Eve would win the match getting her first title in the WWE. The very next week, another NXT Rookie in charge, Michael Mathens, would book an Intercontinental Championship match, with the stipulation that if Scorpion was counted out, or disqualified, he'd lose the championship, with Eve as the challenger. With Scorpion suffering from nagging injuries at the time, he wasn't able to show for the match, and Eve would win by count out. At Backlash, Eve would defend both her championships. The first match she would go on to defend her Intercontinental Championship in a Triple Threat match between Eve, John Morrison, and Blaze. However, her second defense wouldn't go as smoothly, as Eve would lose her Women's Championship to Ashley Massaro. During this time Eve also began dating ECW Superstar, Andy Brookes. A couple weeks later, Eve would prepare for an Intercontinental Championship defense at Judgment Day. As she would face the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Slade Mathens. Eve would get the victory, and carry momentum into Judgment Day, where she defended against Drew McIntyre. Losing the title in the process. The next night, a very emotional Eve Torres would face off against Chris Starr in a King of the Ring Round: 1 match. Eve would win the match up, moving on in the Tournament to the second round. But that was a couple weeks away. The next week, Eve would be put in a match against Obako. Eve would pick up a win over Obako, when she locked in the Garden of Eve, getting another submission victory. After a off week, Eve would return to action on the June 9, 2008 edition of Raw, when she would team up with Ashley to take on the team of Slade Mathens, and UnlimitedExtreme. Ashley and Eve would pick up a decisive victory over the two, giving them their first tag team win as a unit. The next week Eve would take on ECW's Leon Lonewolf in the second round of the King of the Ring tournament. Eve would get a submission victory over Leon, moving on in the tournament. The next week, Eve would take on Drew McIntyre at Night of Champions for the Intercontinental Championship. This time things would be a bit different though, it would be Eve walking off with the submission victory. The next night Eve would meet Slade Mathens in the Semi-Finals of the King of the Ring tournament. Eve would pick up a pinfall victory over Slade, moving her to the finals, which later that week would be unveiled that none other than Andy Brookes, Eve's boyfriend would be the other finalist. On July 20, 2008. at The Bash, Eve would pick up the victory with the Moonsault, to become the first women to win the King of the Ring tournament. Eve would call out SmackDown! General Manager Zoey Bates, to have her bring out a Tiara instead of a crown since there was a Queen and not King. Zoey would bring out the Tiara, but Zoey would then lay her out. The next night on RAW, it would be revealed that WCF was trying to start something with the WWE, with Eve, Refugee Matt, and Ryder Hayes invading. Later that night, RAW General Manager Neal Cole would book Eve against Trishelle Jordan. This match would be contested to a no contest. The next week Eve would be booked in a Intercontinental title defense against Randy Orton and Umaga. Eve would pick up a victory when she locked the Garden of Eve onto Umaga, getting a submission victory over him. The next week on RAW, Neal would once more book Eve in a Intercontinental Championship defense, when she would be forced to defend against Randy Orton. Eve would pick up yet another submission victory, this time over Randy to defende her Intercontinental Championship. That Sunday at SummerSlam Eve would face off against Slade Mathens once more for the World Heavyweight Championship. Eve would lose the match by a roll up. And would try attacking Slade after the match. Andy Brookes, and Refugee Matt would try to get involved, but the end result was Eve receiving a injury. The next night on the August 24th edition of RAW. The Intercontinental Championship would be vacated because Eve would not be able to defend the title. Return to Manager Eve would make a short return on the September 23, 2008 edition of NXT. Where she was interviewed by Refugee Matt's rookie, Michelle Hullender. Eve would then go on to strike up a friendship with Michelle. And upon Michelle's win of NXT, Eve would become Michelle's manager on Monday Night RAW. In Ring Return Eve Torres would make her in ring return on August 31, 2009. When she would face off against Drew McIntyre. Eve would lose the match after getting hit with a piledriver. The next week on RAW it would be known at Michelle Hullender would challange The Unified Tag Team Champions, Andy Brookes, and Rejinaldo to a match. Andy would respond by saying they don't deserve the titles, but a match would be booked for a shot. Michelle Hullender, and Eve Torres faced off against the Un-Americans (Lance Storm & Muhammad Hassan). Michelle, and Eve would pick up the victory over the two by Michelle getting the pinfall victory over Storm. Two weeks later on the September 21st edition of RAW. Eve would compete in a singles match against Venom in a LockDown:No Way Out Series match. This would be Eve's first match in the series, where if she was the one with the most points in the end, she would receive a world title shot. Eve picked up a victory over Venom by Submission, worth 10 points. Putting her in good standings. The next week on RAW, Eve would face off against Jazz Powers, in her second match of the LockDown series. Eve would pick up the victory over Jazz with the Garden of Eve, getting the submission victory over Jazz for an additional 10 points. Going to tie Muhammad Hassan as the leaders again. Eve would also face off later that week on SmackDown against Rejinaldo, and Brookes for the Unified Tag Team Championship. Michelle, and Eve would capture the Unified Tag Team Championships after Michelle was unconscious after getting hit wiht a steel crutch, and Andy Brookes was taken out when The Takeover, led by Kelly Oliver interfered to take out the WWE Champion. Eve, who was not the legal of the two got the submission on Rejinaldo for the win. That same Sunday, at No Mercy. Eve would compete in a 11-Man Lockdown Series Battle Royal worth 20 points in the standings. The eleven people were RAW's Johnny Blaze, Kaz, Muhammad Hassan, Venom, and Eve Torres herself pitted against SmackDowns Amazing Red, Chris Hunter Jr., Jazz Powers, Justin Credible, Rejinaldo, and Tom LoBiondo. Blaze would pick up the win taking first place, with Eve being the final memeber of the match to be eliminated. Before the Battle Royal, backstage Eve was with Michelle, and her sister Rebecca Hullender. The three would end up joining together as a all female faction. The next night on RAW; Eve would face Amazing Red in her third match for the LockDown:No Way Out series. Eve would pick up a win once more with the garden of Eve. Adding another successful night to her career. Soon after however Eve would end up dissapearing due to her injury. Heel Turn Eve would return on the July 19th edition of RAW where she would face off against Dolph Ziggler. The match would come to a end, when The Lost MC would come to the ring, and dismantle Eve, ending the match in a disqualification. After missing a week due to recuperating her injuries. Eve would return on the August 6th edition of SmackDown, where she would team with new tag team partner; Emma.The two would take on the team of Ryan Jackson, of The Lost MC, and United States Champion, Caleb Stone. Eve, and Emma would get the win, making a sucessful return. The next week on SmackDown eve would face off against Brooke Tessmacher. Eve would make short work of Brooke, making her fall victim to the Garden of Eve, That Sunday at SummerSlam; Eve and Emma would face off in a tag match against Eve's old partner Michelle, and her partner Jean-Baptiste Dubois for the Unified Tag Team titles. Michelle, and Jean would get the win, but Zoey Bates would come to the ring, and re-start the match with Eve selecting a new partner. Eve chose Michelle, and the two would get the win over Jean, crowning new Tag Team champions, making Eve a two time Unified Tag Team Champion, resulting in the first team to hold the titles multiple times, and still the only all women team to hold the titles. That next Friday Eve would have a match with John Blade on the August 20th edition of SmackDown. Eve would pick the win up, when she was able to slip the Garden of Eve on John while Michelle Hullender had the ref distracted at ringside. WCF Total Extreme Eve would work on the side of WWE:FE in WCF: Total Extreme, where she would soon debut, Eve's first match would be a tag team match on June 2, 2008. She would team up with Refugee Matt, to take on L.A.X. (Homicide & Hernandez) where the winners would receive a shot for the Tag Team Championships. Matt, and Eve would pick up the win. The next week on Mayhem, Eve would take on The Hood's manager, Alicia Hood. Eve would pick up the victory over Alicia, when she would lock in the Garden of Eve, to pick up a submission victory. The next week on Mayhem, Eve would face off against Maryse, where the winner receives a shot at the Scarlet championship. Eve would pick up a submission victory over Maryse, moving on to receive a shot at Alicia Hood's title. At Falling From Grace, Eve would compete in two seperate matches. The first bbeing against Alicia Hood for the Scarlet Championship. Eve would pick up a submission victory over Alicia, giving her a title. The second would be against The Hood (Big Hood and Lil' Hood). Eve would eventually grab the Tag Team titles in the ''Ultimate X'' match, picking up her second title that night. On the next Mayhem, Eve and Refugee Matt would take on Big Hood, and Alicia Hood in a Mixed Gender tag team match. Eve, and Matt would pick up a victory when Eve would lock in the Garden of Eve on Alicia, picking up yet another submission victory. Eve would continue to dominate on Wednesday Nights until Mayhem closed down, making Eve the final Scarlet Champion, and one half of the last WCF Tag Team Champions. Personal Life Torres was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but grew up in Denver, Colorado and has "a Latina background". She has one younger brother, Phillip. She attended the University of Southern California on a full tuition scholarship. During college, she was one of the founding members of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter on her campus and held the vice-president position for several years. While in Omega Phi Beta, Torres was awarded for Academic Excellence at the Order of Omega Greek Awards. She graduated with honors and a Grade Point Average above 3.5 in May 2006, with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and holds a blue belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' ** Moonsault ** Eve Of A New Morning (Jeff Jarrett's Stroke) ** Garden Of Eve (Single-Leg Boston Crab with Grapevine) *'Signature moves' ** The Heart Breaker (Snap spinning neckbreaker) **Standing moonsault **''Eve's Drop'' (Running somersault senton) **Bridging vertical suplex **Diving cross armbar **Hangman's choke **Inverted facelock elbow drop **Multiple kick variations ***Baseball slide ***Bicycle followed by a leaping clothesline ***Enzuigiri, sometimes while springboarding ***Single leg drop **Neckbreaker **Reverse STO **Samoan drop ** Dropkick to face ** Inziguiri ** Cross-Legged Samoan Drop ** Falling Neckbreaker ** Armbar *'With Ashley Massaro' **Falling From Grace **Sunset's Eve ** Ash's Falling ** Can't Be Tamed ** Ashes Of A New Eve * Wrestlers Managed ** Ashley Massaro ** Andy Brookes ** Michelle Hullender *'Theme Music' ** "Pokerface (Remix)" Lady Gaga ** "Fighter" Christina Aguilera (Sometimes used when teaming with Michelle Hullender) Championships and accomplishments * WWE For Extreme **Women's Championship (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (2 time) **Unified Tag Team Championship (2 time, Current) - with Michelle Hullender **WWE Diva Search (2007) **King of the Ring (2008) *World Championship Federation **WCF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Refugee Matt **WCF Scarlet Championship (1 time) Category:Intercontinental champions Category:Women's champions Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:1984 births Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:WCF: Total Extreme Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Tag team champions Category:Managers and valets